staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Kwietnia 2002
TVP 1 6.30 Proszę o odpowiedz 6.45 Przystanek Unia 7.35 Mapeciątka - serial anim. 8.00 Niewidzialna mama - fab. prod. USA 9.00 Teleranek 9.30 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk! 10.00 Nowe przygody Flippera /10/ 10.50 Od przedszkola dla Opola 11.25 Otwarte drzwi 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy 12.10 Czasy - katolicki magazyn 12.25 Tydzień 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Poszukiwacze skarbów - teleturniej 13.40 Powrót siedmiu wspaniałych - film fab. prod. amerykańsko-hiszpańskiej 15.10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15.35 Tour de Maryla - Ole! 1 16.25 Dyrygent - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17.35 Lokatorzy - serial TVP 18.05 Śmiechu warte 18.30 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - serial animowany USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Blondynka - fab. prod. USA 21.35 Czas na dokument: Aniołki - telenowela dok. 22.05 Uczta kinomana: Wszystko o mojej matce - film fab. prod. hiszp.-franc. 23.45 Sportowa Jedynka 0.05 Niegrzeczne aniołki [12 - serial prod. USA 0.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Matki, żony i kochanki 2 (2) - serial obycz. Polska 1998 07:55 Slowo na niedzielę 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość (64) - serial obycz. Polska 2002 09:50 Nie tylko dla komandosów 10:30 Wyprawa z National Geographic - film dokumentalny 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 12:00 Przewodnik dusz - melodramat USA 1990 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy (413) - telenowela 15:05 Szansa na sukces - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Na dobre i na zle (100) - serial obycz. Polska 2002 17:00 Swieta wojna (101) - serial kom. Polska 2002 17:30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 19:05 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Benefis "Na dobre i na złe" (2) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2002 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 Jest jak jest (2) - serial obycz. Polska 1993 22:05 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 22:15 Witold Gombrowicz - film dokumentalny 23:00 Ślad - spektakl teatralny 23:45 Czarodziej samotności - film obyczajowy 01:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Disco Polo live - mag. muzyczny 07:00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Magazyn redakcji programow religijnych 08:00 Smocze opowiesci (6) - serial anim. USA 1999 08:30 Piesek Poochini (6) - serial anim. USA 2000 08:55 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Młody Herkules (32) - serial przyg. USA 1998 09:55 Disco Relax - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Zwariowany swiat Malcolma (16) - serial 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica 5 (119) - serial kom. USA 12:00 Czlowlek orkiestra - komedla Francja/Wlochy 1970 13:35 Largo (15) - serial sensac. 14:25 Raz, dwa, trzy - spiewaj ty - program estradowy 14:55 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdzlwe - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Fundacja Polsat - magazyn 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Drogowka - magazyn 16:30 Bar - gorące krzesla 17:40 V.I.P. 3 (55) - serial sensac. USA 18:30 Bar - wyniki 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Sport 19:05 Prognoza pogody 19:10 Zyciowa szansa - teletumiej 20:00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 20:55 Mandingo - dramat USA 1975 23:15 Magazyn sportowy 00:45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów TVN 6.15 Telesklep 7.45 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8.10 Powrót Tomka Oszukańca - film fantast. kanad., 1994, (100 min) 9.50 Zew krwi - film przygod. USA, 1993 (110 min) 11.40 Droga do gwiazd 12.45 Północ - Południe (8/24) - serial obycz. USA 13.45 Galaktyka 14.15 Król przedmieścia (3) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 15.00 Co za tydzień 15.15 Gremliny 2 - film s.f. USA, 1990 (120 min) 17.15 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 17.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy 20.20 Big Brother: Ring 21.35 Pod napięciem - talkshow 22.05 Superwizjer 22.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.05 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23.40 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.10 Big Brother: Ring 1.15 Przyjaciele i wrogowie - film obycz. USA, 1992 (110 min) 3.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 07:00 Fraglesy - serial lalkowy 07:30 Kurier 07:34 Tęczowy domek 08:00 Program lokalny 09:01 Ponad czasem 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Teleplotki - informacje z przymrużeniem oka 10:13 Co słychać doktorku? 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Sukces - film polski 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Konie - film dokumentalny 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Program lokalny 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Człowiek i przyroda - australijski serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Program lokalny 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Moto Świat - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:15 Książka tygodnia 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki - informacje z przymrużeniem oka 18:00 Program lokalny 18:21 Regiony kultury - magazyn kulturalny 18:30 Program lokalny 19:00 Mecz artystów Polska-Korea 20:31 Kurier 20:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21:15 Program lokalny 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Kurier 22:35 Chandler i spółka - film fabularny 23:32 Kurier 23:45 Podium - magazyn sportu niepełnosprawnych 00:00 Relacja z wyścigu Służewiec'2002 TV 4 5.45 Rudzielec 6.15 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 6.45 Ptaki - horror USA, 1963 (powt.) 8.50 Rudzielec 9.20 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza 9.50 Okrutne lata (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 INFORmator prawny 12.45 INFORmator gospodarczy 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Obieżyświat Dr Witt - program podróżniczy 14.00 Zaginione miasto - film przygod. bryt.-RPA, 1996, (95 min) 15.50 Thjne przez poufne (17) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 3 (12) - serial kom. USA 17.20 Diabli nadali (10) - serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe 18.05 Maggie Winters (9) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Nowe wcielenie (6) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 19.30 Mapety i ich goście 20.00 Tylko samotni - kom. USA, 1991 (100 min) 22.00 Drogówka 22.30 Supergol 23.05 Wokanda - program dok. 23.35 Diagnoza morderstwo (5) - serial krymin. USA 0.35 Król żebraków - kom. sens. hong., 1990 (96 min) 2.30 Super VIP 3.00 Strefa P 3.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.30 Telesklep 8.30 Delfy 8.55 Speed Racer 9.20 Yaiba 9.45 Kangoo 10.10 Luzaki i kujony (8/18) - serial kom. USA 10.55 Nie do pary (8/13)- serial kom. USA 11.25 Czynnik PSI 3 (21/22) - serial s.f. kanad. (powt.) 12.15 Odzyskać dziecko - film obycz. USA (powt.) 13.55 Siarau - tajemniczy świat namorzynów - film dok. 14.50 Hotel (22/24) - serial obycz. USA 15.45 Na wariackich papierach (8/14) - serial sens. USA 16.40 Słoneczny patrol {22/44) - serial przygod. USA (powt.) 17.30 Kobiety Kennedych (2) - film biograf. USA, 2000, (95 min) 19.05 Jack i Jill (8/14) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Zbrodniczy plan - film sens. USA, 1992 (105 min) 21.45 Prezydencki poker 3 (5/22) - serial obycz. USA 22.35 Co za tydzień 22.50 Pułapka nieufności - film sens. bryt., 1990 (110 min) 0.40 Zbrodniczy plan - film sens. USA (powt.) 2.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:20 M jak miłość; odc. 33; serial TVP 07:10 Słowo na niedzielę 07:15 Pogórzanie; Zespół Pieśni i Tańca Pogórzanie 07:30 Ukryte pod suknią; reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 07:45 Biografie; Adam... tajemnice; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Magowskiego i Marii Nockowskiej 08:45 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Arcydzieła Kameralistyki wykonuje Kwartet im.A.Rubinsteina 09:15 Trójka hultajska; 1937 komedia prod. polskiej (85') (cz.-biały); reż: Henryk Szaro; wyk: Stanisław Sielański, Stanisław Woliński, Józef Kondrat, Antoni Szczerba - Ferski 10:40 Opowieści z Nowego Testamentu; odc. 7/12 - Sprawiedliwy sędzia; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 11:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 376 - To jak matka nieboszczka; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 377 - Nocne harce; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; Z fary Matki Boskiej Nieustającej Pomocy i Świętej Marii Magdaleny w Poznaniu 14:10 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc. 7/21 - Rozstajne drogi; 1966 serial TVP (cz.-biały) 14:50 Folkowy Fonogram Roku 2002 15:15 Nowa Tradycja; 2002 - Koncert Laureatów; relacja z koncertu 16:00 Biografie; Adam... tajemnice; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Magowskiego i Marii Nockowskiej; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:30 M jak miłość; odc. 33; serial TVP; powt. 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; Tresowany piesek; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 20:00 Polonica; Śmiertelna zemsta; 1999 film fab. prod. francuskiej (89'); reż: Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk: Sophie Broustel, Philippe Caroit, Max Morel, Fabrice Roux 21:30 Szansa na sukces; Koncert laureatów 2000 cz. 3 22:20 Ja geniusz; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego 22:30 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego drodze na front; odc. 1 - Ciernista droga grzechu; .; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Magda Sokołowska, Stanisław Pak, Aleksander Fabisiak, Jan Kobuszewski, Jerzy Trela 23:00 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 23:55 Graj z Kuroniem; odc. 16 00:25 M jak miłość; odc. 33; serial TVP; powt. 01:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; Tresowany piesek; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:52 Sport; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 376 - To jak matka nieboszczka; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 377 - Nocne harce; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 108; powt. 03:30 Polonica; Śmiertelna zemsta; 1999 film fab. prod. francuskiej (89'); reż: Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk: Sophie Broustel, Philippe Caroit, Max Morel, Fabrice Roux; powt. 05:00 Młodość w czasach zagłady; film dok. Małgorzaty Imielskiej; powt. 05:45 Ja geniusz; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 9:00 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny 9:30 Doktor Who - serial fantastyczny Wielka Brytania 1987 10:00 Świat dzikich zwierząt: Julia Roberts i orangutany - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Sekrety ludzkiego ciała - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Program o zwierzętach domowych - magazyn 13:00 Fashion TV - magazyn mody 13:30 Auto, motor i sport - program motoryzacyjny 14:00 Wujek Silas - serial Wielka Brytania 2000 14:30 Między nami pacjentami - serial komediowy Wielka Brytania 15:00 Premiera - program kulturalny 15:30 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy Wielka Brytania 1989 16:00 Zauroczenie - serial obyczajowy Włochy 1998 17:00 Ten dom to nie hotel - serial obyczajowy Włochy 1999 18:00 Ikony popkultury - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Hakerzy - serial sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 1995 20:00 Pan Mama - film reż. Stan Dragoti USA 1983 22:00 Jay Leno - talkshow odc. 1/13 23:00 Fashion TV - magazyn mody 23:30 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny Animal Planet 7:00 Shark Gordon: żarłacze tygrysie z Hawajów 7:30 Shark Gordon: Koszmar żeglarzy 8:00 Podróże Questa: Smoki i olbrzymy 9:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Arizona, królestwo węży 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 11:00 Sprzymie- rzeńcy 12:00 Dwa światy: świat lwów morskich 12:30 Dwa światy: świat morsów 13:00 Zanim będzie na późno: Brazylijskie małpki 14:00 Wzburzone wody 15:00 W błękitach morza: Wyspa nadziei 16:00 Przygody na błękitnej rafie: Zagrożony ocean 16:30 Przygody na błękitnej rafie: Wędrowcy mórz 17:00 Cała prawda o krokodylach 18:00 Hutan--malezyjski las deszczowy: Słonie, olbrzymy z dżungli 18:30 Hutan--malezyjski las deszczowy: Orang i orangutany 19:00 W afrykańskiej dziczy: Pólpustynia 19:30 W afrykańskiej dziczy: Bagna 20:00 Zakręcone opowie- ści: Nietoperze 20:30 Zakręcone opowie- ści: Krokodyle 21:00 Afrykańska odyseja: Tanzania 21:30 Afrykańska odyseja: Sabi Sabi 22:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 23:00 Sprzymie- rzeńcy 0:00 Szkoła wetery- naryjna 0:30 Weterynarze dzikich zwierząt: Lekarz nosorożców BBC Prime 6:00 Cosmic Recycling 6:25 Science Bites 6:30 Sex And the Single Gene? 7:00 Programy dla dzieci: The Story Makers Step Inside Angelmouse Joshua Jones Playdays The Story Makers Step Inside Angelmouse Joshua Jones Playdays Blue Peter 9:45 Top of the Pops Prime 10:15 Top Eurochart 10:45 Battle of the Sexes in the Animal World 11:15 Vets in Practice 11:45 Ready Steady Cook 12:30 Bargain Hunt 13:00 House Invaders 13:30 Some Mothers Do Ave EM 14:10 Eastenders Omnibus 16:00 Little Lord Fauntleroy 17:00 Top of the Pops 2 17:45 The Weakest Link 18:30 Gardeners' World 19:00 Antiques Roadshow 19:30 Holby City 20:30 Keeping Up Appearances 21:00 My Hero 21:30 Goodness Gracious Me 22:20 Murder Most Horrid 22:50 The Young Ones 23:30 Wives and Daughters 0:30 Dr Who 1:00 Nomads of the Wind 2:00 the Human Body Hallmark 5:00 Spotkać białego psa 7:00 Tylko miłość (1) 9:00 Emma 11:00 Spotkać białego psa 13:00 Tylko miłość (2) 15:00 Katts i pies 15:30 Katts i pies 16:00 Córki McLeoda 17:00 Emma 19:00 Córki McLeoda 20:00 Wyznanie siostry Kopciuszka 22:00 Miłość i wojna 0:00 Wyzananie siostry Kopciuszka 2:00 Katts i pies 2:30 Katts i pies 3:00 Miłość i wojna National Geographic 8:00 Antidotum przeciw wysypce 8:30 Nick Baker na tropie: Manty 9:00 Na pomoc wielorybom 10:00 Opowieść o pawianach 11:00 Opowieść o orle 12:00 śladami kuguarów 13:00 Antidotum przeciw wysypce 13:30 Nick Baker na tropie: Manty 14:00 Na pomoc wielorybom 15:00 Opowieść o pawianach 16:00 Opowieść o orle 17:00 śladami kuguarów 18:00 Opowieść o pawianach 19:00 Jeden dzień, jeden świat: Pogoda 20:00 Pogoń za tornadami 21:00 Wodospad Salto Angel 21:30 W świecie krokodyli: Niechętny wojownik 22:00 Ewolucja życia: Kształt życia 23:00 Gniew niebios 0:00 Wodospad Salto Angel 0:30 W świecie krokodyli: Niechętny wojownik 1:00 Ewolucja życia: Kształt życia TCM 21:00 Burza mózgów 22:50 Coma 0:50 żyd Jakov Le Cinema 14.00 Oko diabła (The Devil's Eye / Djavulens Oga) komedia, Szwecja, 1960, 87 min. 15.30 Przystojniaki na bok (Ich Pfeif Auf Schone Manner) dramat, Niemcy, 2000 / 2001, 90 min. 17.00 W cieniu Kaina (La Sombra De Cain) thriller, Hiszpania, 1999, 88 min. 18.30 Zachmurzony raj (Cloud Heaven) komedia, Rosja, 1991, 79 min. 20.00 Dokument. Za kulisami: Avalon, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Obce ciało (Foreign Body) komedia, Wielka Brytania, 1986, 108 min. 22.30 Daniel szczęściarz (Szerences Daniel / Daniel takes a train) dramat, Węgry, 1982, 93 min. 00.00 Prostytutka (Gun Moll) dramat, Włochy, 1975, 90 min. Romantica 06.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 07.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 75) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 08.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 76) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 09.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 77) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 10.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 22) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 12.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 23) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 13.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 24) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 14.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 25) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 16.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 74) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 17.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 75) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 18.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 76) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 19.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 77) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 20.00 Krok do szaleństwa (Mas que amor frenesi) (Część 78) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2001, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Wanda D'Isidoro, Mario Cimarro, Jean Carlos Simancas, (60 min.). 21.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 22) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 22.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 23) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 24) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 24.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 25) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) 01.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 26) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) SVT1 08.15 Bolibompa 08.16 Lotta på Bråkmakargatan 08.45 I Mumindalen 09.15 Ulda 09.30 Lilla Sportspegeln 10.00 Legenden om Tarzan (8:15) 10.30 Allra mest tecknat 11.30 Rea 12.00 P.S. 12.30 Tack och hej, Rederiet! 13.00 Svar med foto (kv - 1999) 14.30 Kamera: Absolut Warhola 15.30 Dokument inifrån: Barn till varje pris 16.30 Den nakna kocken 17.00 Skolakuten 17.30 Jorden är platt 18.00 Bolibompa 18.01 Kulleby sjukhus (7:13) 18.15 Storasyster gifter sig 18.30 Stockholm Horse Show 19.30 Rapport 20.00 Cleo (5:9) 20.30 Sportspegeln 21.15 Packat & klart 21.45 Sopranos (8:13) 22.40 Om barn 23.10 Rapport 23.15 Dokumentären: Avkomma SVT2 08.15 Livslust 09.00 TV-universitetet 10.00 En plats för dig 10.45 Sjung min själ 13.00 Pass 13.30 Glimtar från Spanien 14.00 Safari 14.30 Runt i naturen 14.40 Runt i naturen: Små djur 14.45 Bombay (2:5) 15.15 Kobra 16.00 K Special: Andy Warhol 16.55 Cocktailparty 17.00 Veckans konsert: Countertenorer 17.55 Regionala nyheter 18.00 Aktuellt 18.15 Kultursöndag 18.16 Musikspegeln 18.40 Röda rummet 19.05 Bildjournalen 19.30 Mosquito 20.00 Mitt i naturen - film 21.00 Aktuellt 21.15 Regionala nyheter 21.20 Agenda 22.05 Ekg 22.35 Star Trek: Voyager (9:26) 23.20 I afton Lantz 00.05 Ocean Race